Berena: Brave New World
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: After the synopsis of Brave New World was released this idea had been rolling around in my head so I decided to put it down. Hope you enjoy it!


_Based on the description of 'Brave New World'. I hope Bernie doesn't leave... I've just started watching Holby again because of her and because of Berena. I need one of my ships to survive this year or I'm gonna lose all hope_

Bernie knew Serena had been avoiding her all day and it was challenging for the blonde to take that sting of rejection. They had been more than challenged by Fletch's attack but Serena hadn't pushed her away when they shared the kiss, in fact she was the one who went to deepen it. Bernie sighs and tosses the pen she had been using to write up her patient notes onto her desk and looks sadly at the opposite side of the double desk. She shakes her head and closes her eyes

"Bernie? You have a visitor" Raf's voice breaks Bernie out of her broken reverie. She quickly turns to Raf and nods her head

"I'll be there in a moment" Bernie stands and straightens out her scrubs before heading into the ward. She stops dead when she sees Alex standing at the reception desk "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Bernie. I came to talk to you. I heard about the divorce" Bernie looks shyly around the ward nodding her head. Please don't let Serena appear from behind a curtain.

"Would you like to talk in my office?" Alex nods and heads for the office. Bernie looks at Raf and smiles weakly before following Alex closing the door behind her "Cameron did mention you went to the house. What an earth were you playing at?"

"I just thought that you'd be there. I wanted to talk to you." Bernie nods her head again and sighs. Alex. This sudden re-appearance had shaken the army medic. They had left their relationship hanging neither of them knowing which way it would go but now there was Serena. "Why didn't you come to me? You know I've been waiting for you"

"Alex... Alex it's not that simple anymore. I've made a life here. I have friends. I have a trauma unit to lead. I'm happy here" Bernie sits on the edge of her desk and looks up at Alex. A part of her had missed her relationship with Alex but she had something to lose yet again. Something more important to her than a husband she had never truly loved. "I lost everything in the divorce. Marcus took everything. I almost lost Cameron and Charlotte. The people you see out there." Bernie looks to the door and points "Alex they were there for me when I had no one. I'm just beginning to rebuild my life"

"I love you Bernie. We can be together now. Openly" Whilst Bernie found that thought appealing something was holding her back, someone was holding her back. "There's a job opening for an anaesthetist opening up here in Holby. You wouldn't need to leave. You can still have this life"

"Alex..." Alex takes Bernie's hesitance as a sign she was considering it and takes Bernie's chin between her fingers "Stop..."

"You still love me Bernie. I can see it in your eyes" Just as Alex's lips meets Bernie's the office door is thrown open and Serena enters. Bernie pushes Alex away quickly and looks up at Serena

"Serena." Bernie could see the devastation in Serena's eyes. What had she done? "This isn't what it looks like" Bernie stands and moves towards Serena however the brunette turns tail slamming the door as she rushes out of the ward

"Bernie. Who was that?" Alex asks the now stricken blonde. Bernie couldn't hear her ex lover. There was nothing but sadness and anger filling the surgeon. How could Alex do this... Why now? "Bernie" the feel of Alex's hand on her cheek brings her out of her reverie. She moves out of Alex's touch and looks angrily at her former lover

"Get out." Bernie's voice was firm yet soft. She couldn't bear to live with the pain she had just caused Serena

"Bernie. Come on."

"Get. Out" Bernie was now standing, back straightened, a steely look. It was a clear military posture "We're done Alex. I don't love you any more" It was the truth. Bernie knew that now. Her love for Alex had petered out to nothing more than dying ember, Their time had passed. Alex looks at the door that Serena had just exited in hurry then back at Bernie. It suddenly clicked. This Serena was the reason why Bernie didn't, couldn't leave Holby. Bernie had found a new love and it seemed to be more powerful than what the trauma surgeon had ever felt for her.

"I see." Bernie says nothing. The Major was in the building and wasn't going anywhere "Now I understand. Well I hope you're happy" Alex moves to kiss Bernie's cheek but the blonde moves away and shakes her head. "Goodbye Bernie" Alex heads out of the office. The moment the door closes Bernie's legs give away, the blonde needing to catch herself on the edge of the desk. She gathers herself and marches out of the office to the desk where Morven and Raf were sitting

"Where did Serena go?"

"She headed towards the stairs for the roof. She looked rather upset. What's happened?" Bernie looks to the entrance to AAU and takes a few more deep breaths. This was it. This was the moment they had to face their feelings. There was no hiding from them any more

"A misunderstanding" Bernie rushes out of AAU and heads for the stairwell. Her army training meant she got to the roof in next to no time. She throws the fire door open and sees Serena sitting on the steps "Serena."

"So are you leaving Holby now? After all Alex is the one you ended your marriage for" Bernie approaches Serena carefully not wanting to push her luck in getting close to the woman

"Do you truly believe I would have kissed you if I still loved Alex? Alex is my past... Holby is my future. What we've worked for, me and you, that is my future. You are my future. If you haven't realised already I'm in love with you Serena. I have been for months. Alex's re-appearance it shook me. I guess I was just swept up but it meant nothing. How could it? When I shared a kiss with someone I love far more than I ever loved Alex." During this little speech Bernie had crept up to the stairs and was now kneeling down in front of Serena, her hands on the brunette's knees "You've been avoiding me and I've hated it. I've hated every minute of it. I've missed you"

"Bernie. I am so very sorry for treating you as if you've had the plague. I suppose our kiss threw me into a whirlwind. I've been battling with myself for months and seeing you and Alex today made me realise how much I love you and how I can't bear to lose you" Serena finally looks at Bernie, who was wearing that adorable lop-sided smile "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Bernie feels Serena's hands lay on top of hers, their fingers now joined "So are we okay?"

"Kiss me again and we will be" Bernie takes the hint and leans up to kiss Serena lovingly. Alex could never compare to Serena. Serena was something new entirely and there was no way Bernie would let her go. "Now we're okay" Bernie chuckles and pulls Serena to her feet as she stands up. The blonde wraps her arms loosely around Serena and holds her "Brave new world"

"And we'll face it together. As we always have" Serena smiles and nods her head before settling into Bernie's embrace. Yes it was a brave new world but one she'd never shy away from as long as she had Bernie.


End file.
